User blog:Hacky Zak/Mama Louie's Best Customer 2019
Hey Guys, welcome to Mama Louie's Best Customer 2019! It's basically like Papa's Best Customer Male And Female but slightly different. Firstly, all the characters are ones that I have created, and although it says that the customers are all Mama Louie's, some of them aren't. Some of the characters competing are based on real people and aren't part of the Mama Louie restaurant franchise but are part of the same canon and want to prove to Mama Louie that they are the bosses around here. Here are some differences to this tournament *64 characters are competing instead of 120. *There will only be one winner *There are 8 divisions instead of 15 *50% of the characters are Mama Louie's characters and the other 50% are real people. Each division is named after a holiday in the Papa Louie games, some of which are celebrated at Mama Louie's restaurants. Check back every day for when each new round comes up. Let the fun begin! Congratulations everyone! The final round is now up! Please make some comments and please promote this to your friends. The more votes the better! Final Round Hotwings Eleanor Divisions Cherry Blossom Festival Rounds 1A/1B: Saturday February 9th 2019 *Draco (1 vote) vs Granville (7 votes) *'Kitty (6 votes)' vs Donna (1 vote) Rounds 2A/2B: Sunday February 10th 2019 *Max (3 votes) vs Will (4 votes) *Jules (0 votes) vs Amelie (7 votes) Semi- Finals : Sunday 10th March 2019 *Will (2 votes vs Granville (13 votes) *Amelie (6 votes) vs Kitty (9 votes) Division Finals: Sunday 7th April 2019 *'Granville (8 votes)' vs Kitty (6 votes) Easter Rounds 1A/1B: Monday February 11th 2019 *Justin (4 votes) vs Oli (5 votes) *Hannah (4 votes) vs Kacey (5 votes) Rounds 2A/2B: Wednesday February 13th 2019 *'David Battery (5 votes)' vs Rocky Romano (4 votes) *'Brooke (6 votes)' vs Sophie (2 votes) Semi-finals: Wednesday March 13th 2019 *'David Battery (10 votes)' vs Oli (3 votes) *'Brooke (8 votes)' vs Kacey (6 votes) Division Finals: Sunday 7th April 2019 *David Battery (4 votes) vs Brooke (10 votes) Halloween Rounds 1A/1B: Friday February 22nd 2019 *'Ivor (6 votes)' vs Damian (5 votes) *'Millie (10 votes)' vs Nightmare Woman (1 vote) Rounds 2A/2B: Saturday February 23rd 2019 *Jack (6 votes) vs Torch '''(7 votes) *Amanda (2 votes) vs '''Hotwings (11 votes) Semi-finals: Friday 22nd March 2019 *'Torch (12 votes)' vs Ivor (5 votes) *'Hotwings (13 votes)' vs Millie (12 votes) Division Finals: Tuesday 16th April 2019 *Torch (2 votes) vs Hotwings (10 votes) Onionfest Rounds 1A/1B: Sunday February 24th 2019 *Den (4 votes) vs Ned (9 votes) *'Frankie (9 votes)' vs Ella (4 votes) Rounds 2A/2B: Tuesday February 26th 2019 *Crusader (4 votes) vs Sam (9 votes) *'Bren (9 votes)' vs Katie (4 votes) Semi-finals: Monday 25th March 2019 *Sam (5 votes) vs Ned (7 votes) *Bren (4 votes) vs Frankie (8 votes) Division Finals: Tuesday 16th April 2019 *Ned (1 vote) vs''' Frankie (11 votes)' Summer Luau Rounds 1A/1B: Friday February 15th 2019 *Leonardo (4 votes) vs '''Callum (6 votes)' *'Susan (8 votes)' vs Ballerina (3 votes) Rounds 2A/2B: Sunday February 17th 2019 *Po Wrinklebottom (1) vs Daniel (9 votes) *Jessie (4 votes) vs Alisha (6 votes) Semi-Finals: Saturday 16th March 2019 *Daniel (5 votes) vs Callum (8 votes) *Alisha (6 votes) vs Susan (7 votes) Division Finals: Friday 12th April 2019 *'Callum (9 votes)' vs Susan (4 votes) Valentines' Day Rounds 1A/1B: Monday 18th February 2019 *'Kyle' (6 votes) vs Chris (3 votes) *'Stella (7 votes)' vs Rosy Heart (2 votes) Rounds 2A/2B: Wednesday 20th February 2019 *'George (6 votes)' vs Sharaf (5 votes) *'Emma (9 votes)' vs Jess (2 votes) Semi-finals: Tuesday March 19th 2019 *George (2 votes) vs Kyle (12 votes) *'Emma (8 votes)' vs Stella (6 votes) Division Finals: Friday 12th April 2019 *'Kyle (10 votes)' vs Emma (3 votes) St Paddy's Day Rounds 1A/1B: Thursday 28th February 2019 *'Bog (10 votes)' vs Trent (3 votes) *Beatrice (5 votes) vs Emily (8 votes) Rounds 2A/2B: Saturday 2nd March 2019 *Rhino (2 votes) vs Jordan (10 votes) *'Gabby (8 votes)' vs Ellie 4 votes) Semi-finals: Friday 29th March 2019 *Jordan (4 votes) vs Bog (9 votes) *Gabby (5 votes) vs Emily (8 votes) Division Finals: Saturday April 20th 2019 *'Bog (9 votes '''vs Emily (3 votes) Thanksgiving Rounds 1A/1B: Monday 4th March 2018 *'Cash (5 votes)' vs Joe (4 votes) *Fiona (1 vote) vs '''Eleanor (8 votes)' Rounds 2A/2B: Wednesday 6th March 2019 *'Jacob (8 votes)' vs Aidan (5 votes) *Libby (5 votes) vs Maddie (8 votes) Semi-finals: Wednesday April 3rd 2019 *'Jacob (16 votes)' vs Cash (1 votes) *Maddie (8 votes) vs Eleanor (10 votes) Division Finals: Saturday 20th April 2019 *Jacob (4 votes) vs Eleanor (9 votes) Quarter Finals Cherry Blossom/Halloween Division: Friday 26th April 2019 *Granville (7 votes) vs Hotwings (10 votes) Onionfest/Easter Division: Friday 26th April 2019 *'Frankie (13 votes)' vs Brooke (5 votes) Summer Luau/St Paddy's Day Division: Saturday 4th May 2019 *Callum (1 vote) vs Bog (11 votes) Thanksgiving/Valentine's Day Division: Saturday 4th May 2019 *'Eleanor (8 votes)' vs Kyle (4 votes) Final 4: Saturday 11th May 2019 *Bog (6 votes) vs''' Hotwings (12 votes)' *Frankie (6 votes) vs '''Eleanor (12 votes)' Final Round: Friday 24th May 2019 *Hotwings vs Eleanor Gallery Cherry Blossom Division 1a.png|Draco vs Granville 1b.png|Kitty vs Donna 1c.PNG|Max vs Will 1d.PNG|Jules vs Amelie Cherry Blossom Semi-Finals 2a..PNG|Will vs Granville 2b..PNG|Amelie vs Kitty Cherry Blossom Division Finals 2c.PNG|Granville vs Kitty Easter Division justin vs oli.PNG|Justin vs Oli kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.PNG|Hannah vs Kacey d2 2am.PNG|David Battery vs Rocky Romano ffff.PNG|Brooke vs Sophie Easter Semi-finals d2 3a.PNG|David vs Oli d2 3b.PNG|Brooke vs Kacey Easter Division Finals d2 4a.PNG|David Battery vs Brooke Halloween Division d3 1a...PNG|Ivor vs Damian d3 1b...PNG|Millie vs Nightmare Woman d3 2a...PNG|Jack vs Torch d3 2b...PNG|Amanda vs Hotwings Halloween Semi-finals d3 3a.PNG|Torch vs Ivor d3 3b.PNG|Hotwings vs Millie Halloween Division Finals d3 4a.PNG|Torch vs Hotwings Onionfest Division d4 1a...PNG|Den vs Ned d4 1b...PNG|Frankie vs Ella d4 2a...PNG|Crusader vs Sam d4 2b...PNG|Bren vs Katie Onion Fest Semi-finals d4 3a.PNG|Sam vs Ned d4 3b.PNG|Bren vs Frankie Onionfest Division Finals d4 4a.PNG|Ned vs Frankie Summer Luau Division d5 1a..PNG|Leonardo vs Callum d5 1b..PNG|Susan vs Ballerina d5 2a..PNG|Po Wrinklebottom vs Daniel d5 2b..PNG|Jessie vs Alisha Summer Luau Semi-finals d5 3a..PNG|Daniel vs Callum d5 3b..PNG|Alisha vs Susan Summer Luau Division Finals d5 4a.PNG|Callum vs Susan Valentine's Day d6 1a...PNG|Kyle vs Chris d61b.PNG|Stella vs Rosy Heart d6 2a...PNG|George vs Sharaf d6 2b...PNG|Emma vs Jess d6 3a.PNG|George vs Kyle d6 3b.PNG|Emma vs Stella Valentine's Day Semi-finals Valentine's Day Division Finals d6 4a.PNG|Kyle vs Emma St Paddy's Day d7 1a....PNG|Bog vs Trent d7 1b.....PNG|Beatrice vs Emily d7 2a...PNG|Rhino vs Jordan d7 2b....PNG|Gabby vs Ellie St Paddy Day Semi-finals d7 3a.PNG|Jordan vs Bog d7 3b.PNG|Gabby vs Emily St Paddy's Day Division Finals d7 4a.PNG|Bog vs Emily Thanksgiving d8 1a...PNG|Cash vs Joe d8 1b...PNG|Eleanor vs Fiona d8 2a...PNG|Jacob vs Aidan d8 2b...PNG|Libby vs Maddie Thanksgiving Semi-finals d8 3a.PNG|Jacob vs Cash d8 3b.PNG|Maddie vs Eleanor Thanksgiving Division Finals d8 4a.PNG|Jacob vs Eleanor Quarter Finals semi- part a.PNG|Granville vs Hotwings semi- part b.PNG|Frankie vs Brooke semi- part c.PNG|Callum vs Bog semi- part d.PNG|Eleanor vs Kyle Final 4 final 4 part a.PNG|Bog vs Hotwings final 4 part b.PNG|Frankie vs Eleanor Final round final round.PNG|Hotwings vs Eleanor Trivia *Despite being in the Cherry Blossom Division, neither Draco or Granville have favoured the holiday since their restaurant debuts. *Kitty has a holiday outfit that represents the division, which is based on the holiday. *Jules' outfit represents her favourite holiday. *Amelie, Max, Will, Sophie, Brooke, Hannah, Kacey, Daniel, Alisha, Chris, George, Sharaf, Jess, Jack, Ned, Frankie, Ella, Sam, Trent, Beatrice (Ellen), Emily, Jordan, Gabby, Ellie, Joe and Eleanor, Jacob, Aidan, Libby and Maddie are all real people who attend the same high school. *Callum and Oli are the only two real people who attend different high schools to the others *Kitty is the only character in the Cherry Blossom Division with a Flipdeck. *This is the first appearance of Susan's updated look, one noticeable different is that she wears sandalls now instead of shoes. *This is the first appearance of Po Wrinklebottom's updated look *Frankie is the only person in this tournament to be both a real person and one of Mama Louie's customers. *This is the first appearance of Crusader *Millie and Hotwings are so far the only two characters to win with either ten votes or more *After the first round, 16 Mama Louie characters (including Frankie) and 16 real people (excluding Frankie) reached the semi-finals of their division. Frankie being part of both groups makes the balance hard to judge upon. Category:Blog posts